But You're My Best Friend
by firefly212011
Summary: One night changed how Santana saw things and Britney is aware of that, how will the two girls handle a beach trip when one is all about teasing the other in hopes she will make a move..Slightly OOC but not too bad.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will turn into a beach trip fic, just had to get alot of background stuff out of the way. Oh and they may be alittle OOC but not too bad. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, however I do own their 3d concert soundtrack!

* * *

><p>But you're My Best Friend<p>

Chapter 1

Santana and Britney had been best friends for years. They had grown up together, deciding to be best friends as soon as they met in the 4th grade when Britney had moved to Lima, Ohio. As they got older Santana would often retell that start of their friendship as "god laying a hand" on the two and they instantly became inseparable. As a result of this close friendship the two girls knew every detail and characteristic of the other girl's life. There was one thing that Britney was unaware of when it came to Santana though. Santana was holding on to a huge secret, probably the biggest secret of her life. The one and only thing that Santana had never shared with Britney was that she thought she may be bi-curious.

Both girls, being seniors in high school, had many different partners throughout their high school careers all of which were male partners. Santana had never kissed a girl before and as far as she knew neither had Britney. She was pretty confident the blonde had never done such an act because she was certain she would have told her as soon as it happened. Not that Britney wanted to kiss a girl, or at least not that Santana knew she wanted to kiss a girl but that it was just Britney's personality to want to tell the Latina everything that happened in her life.

Santana had always believed herself to be straight up until one fateful night during their freshman year…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Santana and Britney had just gotten into high school, each girl was equally nervous about this new adventure called high school. They both had a desire and want to rather popular in high school and they were under the impression that the only way to do that was to join the cheerleading squad, affectionately known as the cheerios. They were extremely lucky to have made the team seeing as they were the first two freshmen in several years to ever make the squad or rather ever since Sue Sylvester became Coach of the squad.

The day of the auditions they were standing in line next to the other hopeful girls as Coach Sylvester walked down the line of girls.

_Sue: You all sucked! I cannot believe you would even think you had the slightest possible chance of being allowed on my team after the crap you displayed for me today. However, I do have two open slots to fill and Fake Boobs and Dumb Blonde over there are the only two whose pathetic excuse for an audition piece sucked the least! Congrats to Latino and Porcelain; as for the rest of you get out of my sight, just looking at you is causing me to vomit a little bit in my mouth._

Britney looked at Santana and both girls mirrored the same "HOLY SHIT" expression on their faces. Not only were they excited about being the only two freshman to make the squad but this also meant that they were going to be a part of the popular crowd. HOLLA! Being popular meant one of two things: one, they ruled the school obviously and two that got coveted invites to parties, like the one they were at when Santana realized something about herself for the first time.

That night Santana will never forget because it sparked an interest in her that she had yet to shake 3 years later. Santana had arrived at the party a fashionable hour and a half late, as soon as she got there she immediately headed for the makeshift bar, as she walked towards the feel good liquid she gazed over the crowd of writhing bodies on the dance floor taking in all the recognizable faces until one face caught her eye and made her stop short. It was her best friend Britney someone who she saw on a daily basis; however something about her friend caught the Latina's attention tonight. Santana let out a shaky breath which she didn't realize she had been holding in at the sight in front of her. Britney was dancing the night away grinding against some jock that couldn't seem to keep his hands from roaming her body. She was wearing a tight fitting strapless red dress that just barely covered her arse and hugged all her curves in all the right places. Something about the sight made Santana's mouth go dry, at that moment some drunken person stumbled into her, shaking Santana out of her reverie. She had no idea how long she had been standing there mesmerized by her friend's dancing; Santana shook her head to regain her composure and continued on her journey towards the liquor bar.

After downing two shots of whiskey her mind travelled back to the vision of her friend dancing, it wasn't the first time she had to be jolted back to reality while watching her friend. There was just something about the way that she moved that always caught Santana's attention. Once again she was brought out of her daze when someone from behind wrapped their arms around her waist. What the hell? She thought but then relaxed when the person behind her placed their head comfortably in the crook of her neck.

_Santana: Hey you._

_Britney: Hey, what are you doing?_

_Santana: Nothing, just getting ma drink on. Have fun dancing?_

_Britney: Yea, you should dance too._

_Santana: That's ok Brit; I don't want to dance by myself._

_Britney: You wouldn't be by yourself you would be with me duh._

_Santana: You already have a dance partner though I thought._

_Britney: Oh what him? I told him to get lost, he wasn't cute anyway, so I came over here to find myself a new dance partner and I found one_ (giving the smaller girl a squeeze)

_Santana: I don't know Brit, I'm not sure I want to dance._

_Britney: Oh please San, don't make me dance by myself!_

_Santana: Ok, ok, just don't give me that puppy dog face; I can feel it against my shoulder._

_Britney: That's exactly why I did it; I knew you wouldn't be able to say no._

_Santana: Evil!_

Before Santana could say anything else she found herself following the tall blonde to the dance floor. As soon as they reached the middle of the floor the DJ put on a new song which Britney squealed after realizing what song it was. Although Britney was white she had a talent for rapping or at least singing along with any R&B song and the current song she was singing along to was "Down on Me" by Jeremih. Both girls were standing facing each other letting the rhythm of the music flow through their bodies. Britney truly was a natural at dancing, the way she rolled her hips to the beat. The two girls continued to dance closely together, Santana trying desperately not to fall into another one of her dazes as she watched Britney do her thing in front of her. That got significantly harder however when Britney quickly turned around and began to grind her hips into Santana. Santana's immediate reaction was pure shock at first but she then slowly tried to follow Britney's hips as they swayed back and forth to the music against her. She wasn't trying to add any extra pressure while dancing because well she had never danced like this with a girl and she had never been the person dancing behind, so she wasn't exactly sure how to proceed. Hell, she didn't even know where to put her hands! The one thing she did know was that the way Britney was grinding against her was giving her goose bumps and sending a shiver up her spine. Were those butterflies in her stomach? It was the second time that night that Santana thought, what the hell? Her current thought process caused her to stop following Britney's rhythm. When Britney realized that Santana had stopped dancing with her she turned around to see what was wrong. Britney's blue eyes meet the brown orbs of the Latina's and the amount of emotion she saw in her eyes was hard for her to decipher. She swore she saw confusion, excitement, and curiosity in her eyes. Oh who was she kidding she had no idea what she saw.

_Britney: What's wrong San?_

Quick thing of something! I can't tell her I stopped because she was giving me goose bumps! Wait, were the goose bumps and butterflies because…..no…it can't be….was I getting turned on?... No! That's ridiculous! It's just the way she was dancing that's why, if it was a guy the same thing would have happened...yea that makes sense…I have never got goosebumps before though and that shiver?

_Britney: Santana?_

Britney tapped her friend's shoulder bringing her back to reality once again

_Santana: Uh,…sorry Brit….i was having trouble standing….your, uh…..a really good dancer._

_Britney: oh why didn't you say so, let's go over here then._

Britney grabbed Santana's hand and led her over to the wall and before Santana had time to process why a shiver ran up her spine simply due to the fact Britney had grabbed her hand, Britney had her pressed up against the wall continuing right where they had left off.

_Santana: ughhhhhh_

Shit I hope Britney didn't hear that….was that a moan? Oh my god, what is going on with me tonight!

Britney had heard it though, and to be honest it excited her. Britney had never told Santana about her adventure with a girl one night, she met Janice at a bowling alley and was amazed by her skills at knocking down the pins. She invited her on to her show Fondue for two and afterwards they ended up kissing. She isn't sure how it got started but she knew she enjoyed it. She hadn't kissed another girl since and she didn't want to tell Santana because well how would you even go about starting that conversation? Plus she didn't know how San would take it so she just told Lord Tubbington instead and swore him to secrecy. She wasn't sure what it meant that she enjoyed kissing a girl, and to be honest she didn't really care bi-sexual, straight, or lesbian, she just didn't care for labeling herself, she was just having fun!

That was a moan though, Britney was sure of it, hmm I wonder what would happen if I did this…Britney whipped around so that she was facing Santana, she made sure their bodies were pressed tightly together her hands placed on either side of Santana's face. She leaned in close to Santana's ear and whispered _"Hey."_ The only response she received was a brief _"Hi"_ followed by a sharp intake of air. Britney smiled to herself as she turned back around. Oh this could be fun.

Fast forward 3 years, to their summer before their senior year. That night had changed Santana's mindset. She had decided to forget about it, she credited her craziness to that of being emotional due to PMS or something like that. However, following parties she would find herself in the same position having the same feelings. Santana thought maybe Britney was doing it on purpose because it seemed like ever since that night she would do her best to brush up against her or do something that would bring about the next wave of butterflies and goose bumps. Santana had given it a lot of thought over the past 3 years with the many encounters with Britney and she had even caught herself appreciating the beauty of other girls. She had come to the conclusion that she was curious about kissing another girl. Not just any girl though, she wanted Britney.

Britney had been teasing Santana ever since that night she heard the girl moan while dancing with her. She had made it her mission to drive her crazy in hopes that she might make a move on her. Yea, she was willing to admit she had a crush on Santana, but she wasn't about to tell her that. What if she freaked out and ran away? No she couldn't lose her friendship, her friendship to Santana meant more to her than anything really. That doesn't mean she can't have fun and play with her mind. At least to see what the other girl would do. After that night she had gotten the other girl to moan several other times while dancing, Britney had also began to pick up on when Santana would stare at her or was holding her breath because of something Britney would do. In all honesty she was having so much fun torturing Santana, she just hoped that sooner or later the other girl would get the hint and make a move.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! I started writing this at work, it just kinda hit me and I had to run with it. Again I hope you liked! Reviews are welcome! :)


	2. The Car Ride

**A/N**: First off, So sorry for taking so long to update! I had a major case of writer's block but it cleared up and I think this chapter is pretty awesome or atleast I hope it is, you guys are the only ones who can decide :) THANK YOU SOOOO MUCHHH for all of the alerts and favorites! Just to know their are people out there reading my story and liking it, you have no idea how exciting that is!

**kurly123**: Thank you soo much! I think were this story will go will be pretty epic. An yes, I did spell her name wrong! haha I can't believe I did that! I fixed it in this chapter. Thanks for the review though!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own glee nor the song Give Me Everything by Pitbull however, I am comtemplating naming my next dog Brittana...

* * *

><p>But You're My Best Friend<p>

Chapter 2

It was the summer before the girl's senior year. Normally, every summer the two girls would go to the beach together. Ever since Santana could remember her family would rent an oceanfront beach house in South Carolina. It was a long drive from Lima, Ohio but the beach that her grandparents had discovered all those years ago was worth it. There was never a huge crowd on the beach like other touristy beaches and in all honesty this place had become like a second home to her family. Sadly, it had been two years since the Lopez family had been able to make it down to their little slice of paradise simply because they decided to do other vacation type things, hell they went on a cruise last summer which was amazing! For this summer though the family had decided it was time to go back to their favorite place.

Santana's parents had always allowed for Santana to bring a friend along with her to the beach so she would have someone to play around with seeing as she was an only child; and that friend had always been Brittany, of course! Going to the beach this summer would be no different; in fact the topic of going to the beach was the only thing the blonde haired girl talked about lately. Santana was looking forward to another long beautiful week at the beach however; one thing had changed since the last time they had gone down there. The fact that she now noticed these new feelings towards her friend.

They had spent the beginning of their summer like any other except for the slight difference that Santana would always get butterflies in her stomach whenever she would see Brittany. Their sleep overs were especially hard simply because every time it seemed as though Brittany was going out of her way to cause these butterflies or send shivers up and down her spine. It was never something big like out right pinning her to a wall and kissing her senseless which Santana wouldn't mind of course. No, it was little things Brittany would do like whenever they watched a movie she would sometimes lay her head in Santana's lap and proceed to draw lazy circles on the inside of her thigh. Boy did that drive her crazy, but Santana had to keep her cool about herself so that she never gave Brittany a clue that she was practically dying on the inside from a simple touch. Oh and then every morning after one of their sleepovers, Santana would wake up to Brittany cuddled up behind her. Santana had a hard time those mornings because usually the hot breath from the sleeping girl would hit her neck and she would constantly have to stifle a moan. If only Brittany had a clue about the effects she was having on the Latina.

What Santana didn't know was that of course Brittany knew; how could she not know? Every time she would feel Santana stir from her night's slumber she would purposefully blow hot air on her neck, the girl practically whimpered trying desperately to stifle a moan of pleasure. Brittany on the other hand had to concentrate to keep her breathing the same and try to not erupt from laughter. What, Brittany couldn't understand though was why Santana was holding back and hiding this massive secret when Brittany could swear she had been giving signals left and right that she wanted more. Granted the little things that she had done over the past two years had never been outrageously forward in anyway but if Santana were a guy she was almost certain the guy would have gone in for the kill by now! Brittany had given her numerous opportunities to make her move. Brittany knew Santana wanted her that much was obvious..." Hmm…I guess I will just have to keep up the torture, maybe I could step it up a notch" She thought.

*Beep*

Text from Santana: _"I can't wait for the beach Britt! It's gonna be so much fun!"_

Oh yea that's this weekend, perfect, maybe I will finally be able to get Santana to give in and kiss me at least!

Brittany quickly typed a response…

Text from Brittany:_ "I know! I can't wait to soak up that sun, although you always look better than me with a fresh sun kissed glow ;)"_

Gah! How do I even respond to that? How can one text from her make me speechless? Santana thought.

Text from Santana: _"Haha thanks Britt! So we will be leaving Friday around noon, stay over in Virginia and then get there sometime Saturday, ok?"_

Brittany read the text from Santana and giggled, changed the subject I see, must mean she got flustered! Score!

Text from Brittany: _"Sounds good hun, can't wait to see you then!"_

I love it when she calls me that thought Santana. The only response she could think of was a smiley face in return, geez I can't even keep the conversation going. I'm going to have to try and get a hold over myself before the beach; although she wasn't too worried about it simply because she was too excited to get down there. Mainly because she needed a vacation and she loved spending time with Brittany. Oh, and there was the little bonus of seeing Britt in a bikini…Yea, that's something to definitely look forward too, as she drifted off to sleep for the night.

~~~Friday~~~

Santana woke up right at 9am; sleep did not come easily for her last night due to the overwhelming excitement about the week to come. She had already done all of her packing so now all she had to do was wait to go pick up Brittany. Luckily time passed pretty quickly and before she knew it she was on her way to go pick up her blonde friend. Santana's parents decided it would be best to take two cars so that the girls could have a way of going out and doing touristy things if they wanted. As soon as Santana turned into Brittany's driveway she immediately spotted the other girl sitting on her front steps. Santana wasn't even able to put the car in park before Brittany had run over to the car, thrown in her suitcase, waved a quick goodbye to her parents and then jumped in the front seat of the car. Santana couldn't contain her amusement at her friend, _"I take it your just a little bit excited?"_ she asked.

"_Duh_" was Brittany's only response as Santana pulled out of the driveway and started on their long trek southeast.

For the first few hours the girls talked about the most random things. One of the topics included what the difference between an egg with a baby chicken inside of it and one without. Santana did her best to explain but Brittany just couldn't seem to comprehend the difference. Luckily, one of Brittany's favorite songs came on over her IPod; thankfully it opened up the opportunity to distract the bubbly blonde from their discussion. Upon hearing the song "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull, Brittany leaned over and turned the volume up and started singing right along, not missing a beat to the song. Santana was having a hard time focusing on the road in front of her, she kept looking over at the girl singing and dancing in the passenger seat. She took in the other girl's appearance for the millionth time since she got in the car, black shorts and a white tank top. It was the simplest of outfits but it showed off her many glorious features which Santana admired. The one feature that Santana could not take her eyes off of was her legs. Long, lean, and tan, they had been sculpted to perfection over the years because of the dancing that Brittany would partake in after-school and also from the rigorous routines of the cheerios. Santana continued to let her eyes wander, they traveled up the girl's lean torso, taking in the swell of her breasts, thinking about how they might feel to touch them…

Suddenly, Santana heard a very loud rumbling noise and felt the whole car shake. "Shit" Santana thought as she edged the car back off the rumble strips and back on to the road. Brittany had stopped singing at this point and was staring at Santana.

Brittany: "_You alright over there? I can take over if you want."_

Santana: _"Oh no, I'm good."_

Brittany: _"Something catch your eye?"_

Santana: (Yea, you and your gorgeous body) _"Nope just wanted to scare ya a little bit."_

Brittany:_ "Uh! Rude!"_

Without thinking Brittany leaned over the console and started tickling Santana by lightly squeezing the top of her knee and lightly squeezing her side. Santana let out loud bouts of laughter squealing as Britt continued her attack. Santana in retaliation swung her right hand towards Britt in hopes that a playful hit would get her to stop. The hit turned into Santana squeezing Brittany's sides effectively tickling her as well. Brittany immediately grabbed Santana's hand.

Santana: (A little out of breath from laughing so hard) _"Alright Britt, that's enough, I am trying to drive here."_

Brittany: _"Well you are doing a decent job with only one hand so I think I will keep this one for good measure."_

Brittany then laced her fingers through the Latina's hand and laid both of their hands in her lap. Santana did everything she could do to fight the blush that was slowly radiating up her neck and settling in her checks.

Santana: _"Come on Britt, I really do need it to drive."_

Brittany: _"No you don't, you're doing just fine, and this is your punishment for tickling me!"_

Brittany looked over at Santana as she let out a little huff, she could see the thoughts jumping around in the Latina's head about their current conundrum. Is that a blush I see? Hehe perfect!

After a few moments Santana gently pulled her hand away mainly because their hands were getting kinda sweaty, at least that was the reason Britt let her take back her hand. For Santana the simple act of holding her hand was fine but when Brittany started to run her thump lazily over the back of her hand that's when Santana started to feel the effects and she just couldn't take it. For the rest of the drive Santana was deep in thought, trying to figure out if Brittany was meaning to try and bring these butterflies into her stomach!

Another hour or so and they had finally made it to Richmond,Va where they were meeting up with Santana's parents at a hotel. Santana's parents had already arrived and booked a room, unfortunately for the girls they would have to share a room with Santana's parents for the simple fact that it was cheaper than reserving two rooms. Britt found the situation to be unfortunate because she was hoping to push Santana's buttons a little bit more to see what kind of reaction she could elicit from the girl. For Santana, she felt the same way, not that she would have done anything with Brittany, but a girl can dream right? There have been so many times I just wanted to lean over and kiss her senseless! But I can't, she is my best friend. Sure she flirts with me but she does that with everyone…right? Guh, too much to think about…An what was with that hand holding thing today? That was kinda unusual, even for Brittany. Ugh...whatever I need to get some sleep, there are just too many variables to think about and comprehend. I am just overthinking everything like usual.

After checking into their room, everyone decided to go straight to bed since they had another long day on the road tomorrow and it was already 10pm, within minutes everyone was fast asleep, parents in one bed and the two girls in the other. Around 5am, Santana stirred awake, she tried to lean over to see the clock but a weight over her waist prevented her from doing so. Blinking her eyes open and letting them adjust to the darkness, she then noticed a warm body was curled around her from behind, Brittany like so many other nights was spooning her again. A smile crawled across her face that she wasn't able to contain; her look of happiness was quickly replaced by a look of surprise when Santana realized where one of Brittany's hands was resting. The hand attached to the arm laying over her side and lightly pulling her closer was directly on one of her breasts! Santana couldn't even comprehend hiding her blush before it was already on her face, nor could she stop the sudden throbbing between her legs. "SHIT" Santana whispered under her breath, "Control yourself Lopez!" she thought.

Lightly placing her hand over Brittany's Santana gently picked up Brittany's hand and tried to move it without waking her up. As Santana tried to move Brittany's hand away, Brittany unconsciously resisted, instead she pulled Santana tighter against her body making them completely flush with one another. While snuggling closer to Santana's body she also lightly squeezed her breast. Santana had to bite her lip hard in order to keep from letting out the loud moan that desperately wanted to escape; she was successful for the most part, only allowing a small whimper to escape past her full lips. "Damn, Britt" she thought, maybe I should just her hand there…I mean it does feel really good. But what if my parents see?...Uhh….I'll pull the covers up, that's what I'll do and hopefully she will just move her hand on her own.

Santana moved the covers so that Britt's adventurous hand was under them; of course right as she successfully moved the covers, Britt moved her hand so that it was resting on her hip. Santana simply rolled her eyes and closed them hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before they would have to get up.

Just as Santana was on the verge of drifting back off into dreamland, her eyes shot open. Britt's adventurous (more like torturous) hand was on the move yet again. "Damnit, Britta…umph" Santana let out another long whimper as she bit her lip again stifling another moan. Britt's hand had found the one sliver of skin sticking out as a result of her t-shirt not reaching the waistband of her pants. Britt had managed to slip her fingers underneath Santana's shirt and was moving it excruciatingly slowly over Santana's taunt abs. The slow movement was agonizing for Santana, the feeling was causing goose bumps to erupt all over her body and Santana had to do everything in her power to keep from moving too much and waking Brittany up. Santana's breathing then began to quicken as Brittany's hand started to play with the waistband of her pants. "Fuck!" her hand is in my pants! Brittany's fingers had just slipped under the waistband of Santana's pants. Quick must think…ughhhhhhh…damn woman..Santana thought as she quickly slapped Brittany's ever lowering hand hard enough to jolt Brittany awake. Brittany jumped slightly in the bed, immediately removing her hand and trying to look around the pitch black darkness. As if she hadn't even woken up she lay back down and turned over, as if nothing had just happened! Oh my god, this girl is going to be the death of me! She has basically already gotten to second base and we haven't even kissed yet! Santana closed her eyes once again and this time drifted back off to sleep with her mind swirling with thoughts of what just happened.

* * *

><p>I hope guys liked it! Did it make sense to you? I realize my writing style is kinda weird, or atleast I think so, I don't know. Any feedback would be awesome! I will update as soon as I can! it is kinda funny I write it all on paper at work and my co-workers have started to inquire about what I am writing. Oh well they will never find out! hehe again hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	3. Oh Sweet Goodness Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, if I did they would be together already DUH! :)

**A/N: **_First off THANK YOU all so much for the favorites and alerts and especially the reviews. You have no idea how happy reading your reviews and seeing all the alerts made me. I am so happy that you like the story! Seeing my inbox full of those notifications made me want to crank out another chapter as soon as possible :) So here it is! It should be called Chapter 3 Part 1 because I just had so many ideas coming to me I had to split the chapter. That doesn't make much sense but anyway here is part 1; part 2 is already in the works. I will update asap promise!_

**killer cereal: **You read my mind! haha. Oh and I know, many of the stories I read, the teasing is just so much fun, so there is plenty more to come. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**kurly123: **Awww thank you and YAY! haha So gald you liked it! Hope you love this one too! :)

**Lanter: **Oh yes, she is in it to get the girl ;)

* * *

><p>But You're My Best Friend<p>

Chapter 3

Santana woke up that morning with one thing on her mind; did that really happen last night? Sure Santana had, had plenty of dreams before which had felt incredibly real and where she had woken up and pondered if the dream had actually occurred. Of course after a few minutes she would come to the realization that, that's exactly what it was, a dream and nothing more. However, this time was different, the fact that her lacy underwear were still slightly damp, gave her all the proof she needed to confirm that last night was not a dream. The throbbing that had taken residence between her legs last night, once again returned just as quickly by simply thinking about Brittany's adventurous hand. "Ugh… I have to focus on something else, Britt didn't know what she was doing last night, I mean it's not like she did it on purpose, she was asleep. Now if she had been awake and done that….Gah! I have to stop thinking about this!" Santana shook her head as she sat up in bed hoping the thoughts running around her brain would vanish, which of course they didn't. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping girl, she looked absolutely perfect, with her mouth hanging open and her hair all scattered around her face. Santana stopped herself as she was leaning over to move Brittany's bangs out of her face…"Woah there Santana, control them urges.. Where the hell did this mushy Santana come from! "Shaking her head once again she got up to take a quick shower. Once she got out, the rest of the group was up, the y all took showers gathered their things and once again hit the road.

Brittany and Santana had been on the road for at least an hour or so and just like Santana had expected Brittany had no recollection of what had happened last night or if she did, she sure was good at hiding it. The car ride flies by just like the scenery flying by them. Everything was exactly like the day before, the girls continued on with their mindless chatter about anything and everything.

Entering South Carolina and with probably half an hour left before they reached their destination, Brittany realized that she had gone the whole trip without teasing the Latina sitting next to her. Oh that is just unacceptable she thought…"_Which do you find more comfortable boy shorts, thongs, or nothing?" _she casually asked the tanned girl sitting in the driver's seat with an evil glint in her eye.

Santana (eyes going wide and mouth slightly agape): _"Uh…what?"_

Brittany: _"I personally think that thongs are more comfortable but then again boy shorts are nice too…"_

Santana was only able to swallow hard before Brittany continued.

Brittany: "_I am actually not wearing anything today, it's a nice feeling, freeing in a way."_

Santana again not able to voice a response however, her body was giving Brittany all the response she needed. "Brittany not wearing any underwear…shit…stop thinking about it, think about something else, anything else….Damnit… too late, the mental picture was now in her head….oh my, what a nice picture." Santana thought as she whimpered lightly, squeezed her legs tightly together and gripped the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles turned white. Brittany had to turn her gaze away from the Latina for a moment because she was unable to hide the grin plastered on her face; hehe it's just too easy, she thought. Turning back to Santana…

Brittany: _"Earth to Santana?... You ok?... I can take over driving if you want?"_

Santana: "_Huh? What?...Ehm, uh…no that's ok Britt. I got it"_

Brittany: _"Oh ok, so which do you prefer then?"_

Santana: _"I think I prefer boy shorts, they are really comfy._" (Before Santana could elaborate, not that she really wanted to)

Brittany: _"Look it's the Brooke Point sign! We are here!"_

Santana: _"Finally! Now let's go find this house of ours."_

About ten minutes later, the two cars pulled up under the house named "Lover's Paradise" really? Santana thought smirking at the corniness of the name. Brittany and Santana got their luggage out of the car and carried it up the flight of stairs to where they were met with a door that had a keypad on it. _"5, 9, 2, 4, 1, 3"_ Santana's mother yelled from the carport. Punching in the numbers, Santana opened the door and made her way into the house with Brittany behind her.

The house they were staying in was a two story building; on the first floor was a bedroom with two queen beds inside of it, a living area complete with a TV and DVD player, and also a bathroom. The second floor consisted of the same thing only in the bedroom upstairs there was only one king sized bed and also a full kitchen area combined with the second living area. The second floor also had a covered porch with a long walk way that led all the way out to the beach.

The girls had ditched their luggage in the downstairs bedroom, since Mr. and Mrs. Lopez had already claimed the master bedroom upstairs and were already exploring the rest of the house.

Brittany: _"Look there's a hammock!"_

Santana: _"Oh that looks comfy! Come on let's try it out!"_

The two girls squeezed into the hammock quite easily as it swayed back and forth. Santana turned to look at the girl lying next to her. The way the sun was hitting her face, it was like nothing Santana had ever seen before. Brittany was gorgeous that she knew but just seeing her in this one spot, the light hit her perfectly.

Santana: _"Wow, you're so beautiful"_

Brittany: _"What?"_

I said that out loud? Crap! _"Uhh…I just said it's so beautiful out here, ya know."_

Locking eyes with the brunettes Brittany simply stated "Yea, it is San" as she continued to stare into Santana's endless brown orbs. Brittany started to lean in ever so slightly, never breaking eye contact, looking for anything behind those eyes that would resemble a want for her to stop as she continued to lean in closer. The hand that Santana had become all too familiar with reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She is getting really close, those lips, wow, if I just leaned in a few inches I could touch them, taste them. Her eyes gosh I could stare into those blue eyes for forever. Oh my god she is REALLY close, is she gonna, no…she wouldn't…did she just lick her lips? I think I might just die…

Santana: _"GAH! Oh My God Brittany Stop! Noo!"_

Santana let out a fit of giggles as Brittany attacked her once again, tickling her incessantly. Brittany now laughing herself stopped and jumped out of the hammock. "Come on San, it's not too late for us to go and take a quick swim." "Oh, good idea Britt!"

The girls went back into the house to change, Santana grabbing her bikini and heading into the bathroom to change. Even though the two had changed numerous times in front of each other, Santana just wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it today after everything that has happened so far…then again nothing really has happened, at least nothing that Brittany knows about, gosh that sounds so bad thought Santana. Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks…how was she going to be able to control her emotions when the one thing, the one person who is capable of turning her brain to mush is going to be dressed in practically nothing…maybe she will be in a one piece, yea that would be better right…ugh damn you mental pictures! Imagination you are so not helping matters Santana said to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Of course she is going to be in a bikini Santana, she has worn one the past 4 or 5 times they have come to the beach. Santana began pacing back and forth in the bathroom after quickly changing into her own bikini. I can't believe I didn't think of this before we came! What am I going to do! Well first off, I guess I should stop talking to myself..She smirked to herself in the mirror. I can do this; I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent! We can handle anything!

Brittany: _Come on San!_

Santana: _Coming…_

Well here goes nothing. As she opened the door her eyes fell upon….

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, I know cliff hanger..Please don't kill me haha. What do you all think Santana see as she opens the door?

Again Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Oh Sweet Goodness Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any parts of this show, really wish I could be best friends with Heather and Naya though...I might have said that before...hmmm oh well, it's still true!

**A/N: **So I know it has been like a week or so since I left you guys with that horrible cliffhanger! I have no excuses but here is my apology in the form of part 2 :) oh before I forget THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH for all the favorites and reviews I keep getting! Seriously, I get this huge goofy grin on my face when I read a review or see that I have more favorites; plus they get sent to my phone so usually I am at work when I get all goofy haha it's a sight to see. It's like I am on cloud 9 so I seriously can not thank you enough for them and please keep them coming! (if you want to that is) I get super happy though and write down the next chapter just as fast because I know you guys are waiting :)

**Breakdown6: **I hope this wasn't too long of a wait! :) I am glad you like the sexual tension, I wasn't sure how to create tension through words but I am so glad that you think I am doing a good job portraying it!

**kurly123: **I am so glad that you decided to review again! Please do it again! I look forward to reading your reviews because I laugh so hard about hearing how you laugh so hard...weird I know but it's awesome! So glad you are enjoying the banter between these two!

**cybilsadie: **Haha! Yea I know, that ending sucked. This one is much better! I wonder what Santana will find haha :) Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy that you like the story! Hope you like this chapter too.

and with out further adieu(sp?)...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Part 2

Brittany: _Come on San!_

Santana: _Coming…_

Well here goes nothing. As she opened the door her eyes fell upon….

Brittany's ass staring her right in the face, Santana's jaw immediately dropped open and her eyes went wide with the picture perfect view in front of her. Of course, it was not Brittany's bare ass (although that would be just as amazing) no, she had on her bikini and was digging through her luggage in search of something. The bottom half of her bikini from what Santana could tell was that it was a string bikini and it had a black and yellow floral pattern.

Brittany: _"Got it! San, can you get my back for me?" _(Standing back up and turning around to face Santana)

Santana's eyes slowly followed her every move it was like Brittany was turning in slow motion. Her eyes travelled down to her long, toned legs (Damn, those things could go on for forever!) they then travelled back up hesitating over her bikini bottom once more…Travelling further up her toned abs, reaching her (well, helloooo there!) chest, and then finally settling on Brittany's eyes. This is going to be one long week, thought Santana.

Brittany: _"San? Can you?"_

Santana: _"Oh yea, sure" _(Breathe Santana, Breathe)

Santana hesitantly reached out and took the bottle of suntan lotion from Brittany. Brittany then turned around so that her back was facing Santana's and reached one hand behind her back, she then proceeded to pull on the bottom string of her bikini top. For Santana it was like a slow motion seduction scene in a movie, the girl of her every desire was undoing her bikini top, turn around flaunt her perfect chest to Santana would be un able to control her desires anymore and would push her onto the nearest bed, then proceed to make sweet love to her. Yea, that's what would happen in Santana's dream world…ugh…her...sh...she is still undoing her top…

Santana: "_Brittany? What are you doing?"_

She tried to make the question come out as evenly as possible but given the fact that Brittany was basically performing a slow strip tease for her, her voice betrayed her and came out high pitched and slightly out of breath. If only Santana saw the evil smirk on Brittany's face.

Britttany: "_What do you mean San? I want you to get all of my back so I don't get tan lines."_

Oh right…haha I should have known that…Santana said as Brittany finally finished her slow torture, just as Santana took in a calming breath, Brittany's hand (I swear theses hands will be the death of me) were on the move yet again this time heading north and began undoing the top and last remaining string holding up her bikini top (except for the other hand holding the material to her chest)

"_Britt, I don't think you need to undo that one too…"_ Santana all but said in a whisper. Brittany bit her lip to keep from giggling at Santana's reaction. _"Oh well, come on San hurry up I want to play in the water already!" _Santana reluctantly squirted some of the lotion into her hands, rubbed her hands together, then took another shaky breath and started to rub the lotion over Brittany's bare back. Gliding up to her shoulders then back down to the top of her bikini bottom. As soon as Santana's hands were on her back, Britttany had been trying to hold in the moan that she so desperately wanted to let out. Then it hit her, why am I holding it in exactly? _"Mmm…San…wow that feels so good."_

Did she just moan? And say my name! Santana removed her hands immediately.

Brittany: _"San, why did you stop?"_

Santana: "_Oh uh, I was done Britt"_ (not really, but the extra thick lines on her back just means she has extra protection, yea, totally…)

"_Oh ok, want me to do you?"_ Brittany asked as she turned around with a grin still all on her face

Santana: "_Wait what? You want to do me?"_ (There goes her high pitched squeaky voice again…so much for having control over things)

"_San, are you sure you are ok? What has you so flustered?"_ Brittany asked as she lightly grazed her fingertips up Santana's arm. Both girls took note in the goosebumps that quickly erupted underneath the path that Brittany's fingers left over her arm.

Santana: _"Yea, I'm fine Britt. Let's go play in the water!"_

As soon as Santana mentioned that Brittany's whole demeanor changed. She squealed with enthusiasm then ran towards the porch door. Santana just simply shook her head at her friend as she followed behind her. Crap! Santana thought, I didn't put any of that lotion on…oh well, I think I would much rather take a burn from the sun right now then try to handle the burning sensation I would get if she put her hands on my body…that would be nice though…

"_Santana!"_ yelled Brittany from the walkway.

Shaking her head once again she followed the other girl out onto the beach. Both girls grabbed a towel and a beach chair. After placing their things on a nice sandy spot, Brittany took off like a bat out of hell towards the water causing her friend to giggle at the sight. Santana and Brittany played for just about an hour in the water before deciding to get out and let the last few bits of sunlight dry them off. Santana had brought a book with her down to the beach while Brittany brought her iPod. Sitting upright in her chair Santana watched as Brittany adjusted her chair so that she could lay flat on her stomach and listen to her music, she once again undid the bottom strings of the top of her bikini and then settled in by resting her head on her arms. Santana couldn't take her eyes off of her friend, hell she hadn't even cracked open her book yet. There was just something about this moment that was making it difficult to breathe. Sure the fact that the one whom she desired the most was practically laying naked right next to her, tapping her foot lightly to the beat playing through her headphones. But in this moment there was something more, Santana wasn't thinking about Brittany's hotness; no, at this moment as she gazed over her friend's pale back, the only thought that registered in her mind was how beautiful she was. How beautiful this moment was with the light breeze blowing, the waves crashing in front of them, and the most beautiful person she had ever seen before laying right next to her. Santana thanked her lucky stars that she was able to call the person next to her, her best friend, and she sure as hell didn't want this moment to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there you have it...Part 2 How did you all like it? I hope it was up to par with the rest of them :) Next chapter I am thinking the parents go out for the night, liquor is involved possibly and Santana may well you will see :) haha sorry I know what a tease! Please review if you don't mind and have the time. I would love to hear some feedback like always :D!


	5. Mother Knows All

**A/N: **BAM! UPDATE! haha. So I have no idea what happened, my orginal idea for this chapter was completely different, then this came to me. I honestly think it is an awesome chapter, but that is just me. haha. Oh and WOW the reviews!The favorites and story alerts! Is it too much to say that I love ya'll? Because that is seriously what I am feeling right now. I got all those reviews and wow I just cranked this chapter out :) In all seriousness though, I cherish every review, favorite and alert I get. It truly means the world to me. So Thank you.

**iamirreplazable: **Haha glad you like it. Thank you sooo much for the review!

**StraightShark: **Ooooo jealous santana, i like it...I will have to see if I can incorporate that in.;) Thank you soo much for the review! Hope you like this chapter :)

**Momo30: **Haha I am working on it ;) I can't have them get together right away I have to torture you guys just a bit. I am glad you like it though and Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Breakdown6: **I think you will like how quick this Chapter is up haha. I would be in the same boat with you, literally dying if this were to happen to me. Thanks for continuing to read and review! You're awesome! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee but guess what SEASON 3 STARTS THIS WEEK que the AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

now without further adieu...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was around 9am and Santana just simply could not sleep anymore, so she decided to go hangout in the hammock till Britt woke up. As Santana was laying there she couldn't help but think over the past twenty four hours. It had only been twenty four hours, twenty four hours since Santana had become overly flustered rubbing suntan lotion onto Brittany's back. Twenty four hours since Santana relished in the beauty of a moment that was so surreal she could have sworn she had been dreaming. Yea, twenty four hours ago and nothing had changed, she smirked at the thought. Brittany could look at her with those big blue eyes of hers and Santana would simply melt. Seriously, she didn't think this vacation would be like this, she thought it would be easy and relaxing. But no, when it came to Brittany lately Santana would just fall apart at the seams.

That first night was still fresh in her mind; the two girls had gotten ready for bed and were lying in their separate beds. To be honest Santana was slightly upset with this outcome, she wasn't going to lie, and she would miss waking up cuddled close to her friend. Then again this was just another sign that Brittany didn't have feelings for her, at least not the same feelings that Santana had for her. But was it really a sign? Because ever since they started this trip, Santana could have sworn that Brittany's flirting had stepped up a notch. Not only that, but she was also leaning to the conclusion that Brittany was doing all of these things (in her opinion advances) on purpose. Santana couldn't be sure though. On more than one occasion, she had been accused of reading too much into a situation, when she had been under the impression that a guy or girl had been sending her signals. Santana desperately did not want to over analyze this situation though.

A silent tear ran down her face.

Santana wanted so badly to be able to kiss Brittany or simply hold her hand whenever she wanted, not just a pinky handhold but a real one. But she couldn't, if Santana was over thinking this and Britt took the news or any advances that Santana tried to make, in a negative way…she just couldn't, what if she lost the only true friend she ever had? There it was Santana's biggest fear…she didn't even try to hold back the other tears from cascading down her cheeks.

Just then Santana heard the porch door swing open. Wiping at her face quickly in order to hide the fact that she had just been crying, she looked to her left to see her mother advancing towards her carrying a cup of coffee.

Maria Lopez: Oh good morning Mija! I didn't think an…Mija? Dios Mio what's wrong sweetheart?

Santana: Nothing Mami, I'm ok.

"Hmm…my motherly instincts tell me otherwise." Maria stated as she set down the coffee on the table next to the hammock.

Santana: Mami, I don't really want to talk about it.

Maria: You know you can tell me anything Mija, right?

Santana simply nodded.

Maria: This doesn't have to deal with a certain friend of yours sleeping in the other room does it?

Santana looked at her mother like a deer caught in headlights. She had never even attempted to tell her mother anything about her sexuality, for the same fear she would not tell Britt, that her mother would reject her.

Maria: Oh don't give me that look, Mija…I know.

Santana: You know what exactly?

Santana could just be over analyzing again maybe her mother was talking about something completely different….

Maria: That you like Brittany as more than a friend…

Santana was shocked to say the least. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her jaw dropped, and her heart rate sped up instantly.

Santana: What the…? Seriously? How did you?

Santana was on the verge of breaking down again, she was shaking her head back and forth, looking everywhere but at her mother. She jumped out of the hammock; wanting nothing more than to run away, she didn't want to hear the rejection she knew was coming. She had closed the distance between her mother and herself and was about to run past her as the tears and sobs broke through her tough girl façade, when her mother grabbed her arm.

Maria: Whoa there Mija! Where are you going? It's ok…

Santana looked into her mother's eyes and saw the sincerity in them; she stepped forward into her mother's waiting arms as the sobs took over her body.

Maria: Oh Mija…shhh…shhh….it's ok

Maria maneuvered them so they were sitting on the edge of the hammock together as she rubbed Santana's back trying to calm her down.

Maria: Shhh… its ok honey, its ok… why are you even crying?

After a few moments Santana took a few calming breaths while resting her head in the crook of her mother's neck as Maria continued to rub her back.

Ho…How di…How did you know? Santana said between sobs

Santana, Really? What have I been telling you ever since you were a little girl? Maria asked as she began stroking her daughter's raven black hair. After receiving only a sniffle in response the older Lopez continued, "That I am your mother and that means I know everything." Maria felt her daughter smile against her neck, "That and I see the way you look at her. I can see that you love her far more than if she was just simply your friend. "

Santana sat up and looked into her mother's deep brown eyes as tears continued to run down her face. "I just can't believe you are ok with this." Santana said in one deep breath. "Really, Mija? Is that where all these tears are coming from?" Maria asked incredulously. Her only response was another tear and a nod. "You could have six eyes and three noses for all I care but I would still love you." Maria wiped away the fresh tears making their way down Santana's face. "Just because you are gay does not change anything. Except that I will have to start picturing a future daughter-in-law rather than a son-in-law." Maria laughed. "What will not change however is that I will always love you Santana Maria Lopez no matter what. Okay?" Santana simply nodded once more this time with a smile on her face. "I love you too Mami." The two family members hugged once more. Santana felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, she couldn't even describe the amount of relief she was feeling.

Maria: "So wanna tell me what was the reason for the tears when I first walked out here?"

Santana looked down towards her lap. Maria then lifted her chin up bringing Santana's eyes level with her own.

Maria: Hey now, it's ok…talk to me…

Santana: Britt doesn't know Mami.

Maria smiled "Well I figured that honey."

Santana: "I can't tell her, what if I tell her and she can't stand to be near me? What if she rejects me? No, not even that, what if I lose her? No, I can't, I can't lose her."

"Easy there Mija, take a deep breath" Maria said seeing as it seemed like Santana did not take one during her mini rant. "Those are a lot of 'what if's'…Have you two ever discussed anything about the gay community? Do you know where she stands? Like do you know if she accepts gay people or does she simply turn a blind eye and ignore the subject altogether?"

"I don't know…" Santana admitted "We have never really talked about it."

"Well then my dear, the way I see it, you have two options. Option one you can try to ignore the issue altogether and try to move on with just being her friend or Option two you can bring up this topic in a conversation and find out where she stands."

"Okay" Santana said as she smiled at her mother.

"I think she might already know though Mija…"

"What?...no…she couldn't….What makes you think that?"

"Really, you're asking how I know."

Santana rolled her eyes while letting out a soft laugh.

"Whatever you decide Mija, don't live your life always wondering what if? Either find out and do something about it or simply accept it and move on." Maria got up and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "See you later, honey and remember I am your mother and I know EVERYTHING!" Maria emphasized the last word as she walked back into the house.

Santana lay back down on the hammock; she loved her mother more than ever now. How she really found out she would never know, Santana didn't think she was being obvious or anything. She reflected on what her mother said about living your life and the what if's. Santana needed some sort of answer from Brittany, whether it was good or bad doing what her mother suggested meant that if Britt gave off a negative vibe then she wouldn't tell her about her own sexuality. If it was a positive reaction well then I guess she would cross that road when she came to it. That was it though; she was going to have to talk to Brittany, under cover style.

Speaking of the princess (yes it's actually the devil but Brittany could never be a devil) thought Santana. Taking one look at her friend she decided they would have their talk a little later on. She just wanted to enjoy the day with her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So just alittle different from all the other chapters I know but I don't know I am in love with it. What about you?Did you like it? Did you cry? Not that I was aiming for that ;) No worries Britt and San will be having their talk shortly, I already have it planned out in my head. Just have to get to typing. Anyways, hope you liked it, if you did you know what to do, leave a review :) oh hey I rhymed haha. Thanks again everyone :)


	6. PuttPutt

**A/N: **Hey ya'll got an update for ya! :D! So last chapter, I know totally not normal, I felt it was necessary though. I got some awesome reviews about it though so thank you soooo much for reading it and taking the time to review. So this chapter, yea you guys will definately like it! Writing this chapter was kind of like thearpy for me, weird I know haha. Seriously though I kept thinking ok I want some more awesome reviews haha and the reviews I got well ya'll did it, I typed as fast as I could! :) What I mean by thearpy though was that, I have this big physical fitness test for a job tomorrow and by writing this today it got my mind off of it, and I kept thinking if I was reading this I would want another chapter like NOW! lol. Anyways, I hope you like it, and if you have the time leave me some love with your amazing reviews :D!

**lletlovein: **Bam! Just for you ;)

**MidnightHeyaKiwi: **First off your name is awesome! I love it. Second, Thank you soooo much! Although I am pretty sure you're the amazing one for leaving me an great review! Seriously New Zealand? That's so cool! Thank you for reading and wow, I just can't get over the world wide audience thing. I'm in complete awe right now :)

**crazyfornaya: **Thank you so MUCH! From the bottom of my heart! I was at work and read your review my co-worker looked at me strange when I said out loud awww I love these people! So thank you again! I hope you like this chapter :)

**Breakdown6:** Your review made me laugh so much! I am glad you liked the filler, I typed just as fast as I could ;) I think you will like this one. Thank you again!

**iamirreplazable: **Think you will like this chapter more haha. Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Totally don't own glee, but if I ask pretty please can I possibly own it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Santana was soaking up the rays on the beach, letting her mind wander as she watched Brittany play in the water. She had gotten out just a few minutes prior because she had wiped out on her boogie board a few too many times and she was tired of fighting the current. The ocean was pretty strong today which is understandable since there was a hurricane brewing far off the coast. Luckily, it was bypassing them and wouldn't affect their vacation.

Santana's thought process currently was reflecting over the major even that had happened yesterday morning. In all honesty she was happy that someone else knew her secret. Even if it was her mom that meant that she could talk to someone and not have to hold all her emotions in. That got pretty tiring, never being able to vent to anyone for fear of what they might say or react. She still hadn't talked to Brittany yet, she wasn't exactly sure how to start, she would figure that out later, her main focus right now was to enjoy her vacation and stop thinking so much. Although come to think of it, (wait didn't I just say I needed to stop thinking) Santana furrowed her brows, Brittany has been doing a lot of heavy flirting lately, so why can't I flirt back? I wouldn't have to talk to her if I simply started flirting back, depending on her reaction well then I have my answer she is just being silly Brittany. If she reacted positively though…hmm…well this could be fun. I'll give her a taste of her own medicine, Santana thought as a grin took over her face.

The grin was short lived however; as her jaw dropped open slightly. Brittany was coming out of the ocean towards Santana and the empty chair next to her. For Santana it was like a slow motion movie scene, the one where the hot female lead comes out of the water dripping wet, looking hot as ever, yea it was exactly like this. Fuuuu….Santana couldn't even finish that thought as Brittany strode towards her. Yea, this was going to be a lot harder than she had been expecting.

Brittany saw the way Santana's face went blank as she walked towards her. Perfect, Brittany mused, Hmm I wonder…Brittany continued on her slow venture towards Santana. Stopping just in front of her beach chair, bending over slightly, letting droplets of water fall from her body onto Santana, she tucked a strand of hair behind Santana's ear. While leaning against the chair with both hands on either side of the arm rests, Brittany simply said, "_Sorry that was bothering me." _She glanced down at Santana's half naked body in front of her, "_I have told you that I really like your suit?"_ Brittany glanced back towards Santana's eyes, only to find that they were staring directly at her chest. Brittany smirked to herself as she gave a little shimmy then leaned back up and walked over to her chair.

Santana swallowed hard as she tried to find her voice again to give Brittany an answer to her simple question, although there was no way she would be able to recollect herself within a few seconds which is the normal time it takes for a person to respond when being asked a question. Nope she just wouldn't answer…swallowing once more to try and regain some moisture in her mouth, Santana looked over at her torturous friend, ok, that's it the gloves are coming off Brittany, she thought, I will get you back.

Later that afternoon the Lopez's decided to do a date night while they were at the beach. Dinner and a movie for the Lopez adults translated to Santana that they would be out for a while that evening. Usually following the dinner and a movie, they would follow up their date by finding a small bar where they could indulge in a few drinks. Santana had come to know this little routine a few years ago at the beach, it started when Santana and Brittany were old enough to stay at the beach house by themselves, around thirteen or so. It then started to take place back at home from time to time, although each time it occurred the Lopez's would be out till well past two in the morning. No matter the routine, it meant that Santana and Brittany would have the beach house to themselves for a bit tonight.

Around lunch time the two girls had started going over possible ideas of what they could get into tonight.

Brittany: Well, we could do a movie night or take a walk to the pier…

Santana: Sure we could do our own dinner and a movie type thing if you want.

Brittany: Hmm ok, then we could take that walk to the pier I know it's like a mile there and back but I love walking along the beach at night

"We could go skinny dipping…" Santana said almost too quietly at the same time that Brittany shouted "PUTT-PUTT!"... "Wait, what did you say?"

"Ha! No!" Santana said ignoring the blonde's other question, she hadn't been serious, just wanted to try out the flirting thing, haha oh well, next time…

Brittany: "Oh please San! It's one of our traditions! Whenever we come here we always go at least one night! I know I suck at it but we always have so much fun! "

Brittany pouted and turned her pout into her best puppy dog face. Santana was a goner as soon as she saw it.

Santana: "FINE! We will go play putt-putt then I guess we can come back here and figure out what to do after, ok? Just don't ever make that face again. Want to go after dinner?"

"YES! We're gonna play some putt-putt. We're gonna play some putt-putt." Brittany started to sing-song.

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's display of happiness and excitement. Guess we will go skinny dipping another time Santana thought as she smiled to herself.

After dinner, the two girls made their way to the local putt-putt that they usually went to. It had not changed one bit over the years. The small hills and obstacles covered the small 18 hole course, a big giraffe stood tall right in the middle with pirate like men standing around it pretending to fight with one another, their ship was the shop/arcade part of the facility. Why there was a random giraffe in the middle of pirates fighting all around a putt-putt course, yea Santana had no idea. However, Brittany would always talk to the giraffe and try to tell him to not worry about the pirates. Santana remembers once how she told the giraffe that his spots were great camouflage and the pirates didn't even see him. Oh Brittany, only you…

The two girls got their clubs and balls and began on the course, Santana was and always had been pretty awesome at the game, and she just found it to be a childish game, so she didn't really like playing. Brittany on the other hand had never been very good at the game, for Santana to see Brittany concentrate so hard and the excitement from finally getting a whole in one, it was worth putting up with the game, so she would always indulge in playing just for her.

The two girls were on the ninth hole, they had been able to take their time and go at their own pace since they had the place to themselves, poor Brittany had been really struggling with getting the ball into the hole. Sometimes it would take her close to 5 or 7 swings till she finally managed to nudge her ball into the hole. Santana was on a role, she had gotten 3 holes in ones!

Santana stood behind Brittany watching her concentrate trying to determine how hard to swing her club…hmm…this seems like the perfect opportunity to try something…

Hearing Brittany sigh out loud Santana decided to make her move.

"_Hey, you want some help?" _Santana asked as she walked closer to the blonde.

"_No, I got it…" _Santana ignored this response,"_I can show you how I do it…"_

"_Ugh…okay" _Santana walked up behind Brittany, pressing her body right into Brittany's back. She placed her hands on Brittany's waist, pulling her hips straight into her own.

Brittany being completely caught off guard by the sudden presence behind her and the sudden closeness of the girl gave out a gasp when Santana pulled her hips flush with her own.

Brittany was definitely taller than Santana but that didn't stop the other girl from being able to lean at just the right angle to whisper into her ear. "_Stand like this..." _Brittany let out a small whimper as Santana's whisper made goosebumps erupt out all over her body. What is going on here she thought?

"_Good"_ Santana whispered again "_Now just bring back your club like this and give it a light tap."_ Santana guided their arms back and then forward slowly…"_Brittany…"_ Santana whispered at the last moment and Brittany increased her speed with the club at the last second sending both her ball and her club flying into the small blue-ish pond on the other side of the ninth hole.

Santana stepped back immediately as Brittany turned around wide eyed starring at the other girl. "_What the…" _Brittany stopped mid-sentence of almost asking what the heck Santana was doing, when she thought for a moment. She had been waiting for Santana to do something anything to show her that maybe there was a chance, was that it? Was that her doing something? Deciding to let it slide and wanting to see if more action could come, "_Look what you made me do!" _Brittany accused her letting out a laugh. Both girls continued laughing for a moment, "_Well, now what are we going to do?"_ Brittany asked. "_ We can share mine, if you want to?" _"_Oh you better believe we will be sharing."_

Taking this as a positive sign Santana handed Brittany her ball and club and took her spot once more behind Brittany. This time around Santana didn't whisper into Brittany's ear and Brittany actually managed to get a whole in one for the first time in the game.

After getting the hole in one Brittany started to get slightly better, or at least it wasn't taking her as long to get the ball into the hole. Reaching the 18th and last hole for the night, Brittany decided to ask for Santana's help once more. Santana decided to play once more, why not it's the last hole right? Taking her place behind Brittany once more and molding her hips together, she heard Brittany give out a slight moan at the contact. Santana surprised herself by being calm and continue to tease Brittany just a little bit. Keeping one hand on her hip and using her right one to guide Brittany's hands back. The two twisted slightly as Brittany and Santana tapped the ball just enough to head down to the last hole. The way the course was set up and having previously played here before, both girls knew the last hole was situated at the bottom of a slight hill, so the slightest tap of the ball would send it down to the bottom always giving the person playing a hole in one no matter what.

Santana didn't step back away from Brittany this time as Brittany turned around so that she was facing Santana and Santana didn't move her hands from Brittany's hips. Standing facing one another, staring into each other's eyes, Santana's fingers had found a sliver of skin between Brittany's shirt and the top of her shorts. Leaning up to Brittany, Brittany closed her eyes seeing that Santana was leaning in close to her, what Brittany didn't realize was that she was leaning up to her ear whispering "_Good Job." _Once again goosebumps popped up all over Brittany's skin and a shiver ran down her spine, opening her eyes she was met with the back of Santana as she walked towards the exit of the facility. Ooooohhh she is good, Brittany thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, soooooo What didja think? Huh? Huh? :D! I hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it. If I haven't told you all before just the fact that I get reviews and favorites and alerts, it really means alot to me. I know all sentimental, but its so TRUE! Well I can't really say much but thank you again for reading and if you loved it, please let me know by maybe...posssibly...reviewing it? :D! Thanks guys and gals! I love you all!


	7. Are you nervous?

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So I know I have made you all wait sooo long for this update! I am truly sorry! I have had a busy few weeks though, lots of family stuff that I don't want to bore you with. Remember that big test I was telling you all about though! I PASSED! I think I owe it to you guys for giving me all those amazing reviews you just helped melt my nerves away the entire day as I was reading them all on my phone. (trying veru hard not to laugh at most of them) You all constantly put a smile on my face and I just want to say thank you again for all the amazing reviews, favs, and alerts! You all are what keep this story going seriously! and I have a small question to ask of you all at the end of this soooo enjoy this chapter first I think, well let's just say this, if this happened to me I would have died! lol See you at the bottom for my question which hopefully you all can asnwer :)

**LunarMiko07: **Hey! Thanks for the review! More flirting coming your way!

**owg: **Here ya go! just for you! thanks for the review! hey that rhymed haha

**Breakdown6: **Thank you! Thank You! I think you will like this chapter ;)

**onebratsis:** Awwww thank you soooo much! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for an update. :)

**iamirreplazable: **Hey, Hey! :) Here ya go, I hope you enjoy!

**SanBClause: **Ok, so your reviews cracked me up! Like no joke, I was sitting in my car at a stop light and the person next to me was giving me weird looks because I was laughing at your reviews. Thank you so much! An to go through and review each chapter! You're Amazing! Thank You! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I am so happy that I am one of your favorites favored :)

**MidnightHeyaKiwi: **Okay so your review, just wow, thank you so much! longest review ever and I absolutlely loved it! oh and by the way, I am great! how are you? how is it over in New Zealand? I have always wanted to visit there being from the states and all. I totally understand being obsessed with Brittany I totally am too! The interaction between these two on the show, in real life and in so many other fictions is just amazing, I can't get enough! Thank you so much again for reviewing and loving this story, it's only my second story ever so it means alot to me that you and many other people enjoy it. :) Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)

**StraightShark: **Haha I know the torture is ridiculous! I promise they will get together soon! This is another chapter that will elaving you saying the same thing but I hope you like it! :)

**crazyfornaya:** Thank you! Thank you! I am glad you know this feeling because truly it feels amazing to get back such good reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Frogfeather: **First off awesome name! An I am glad you like the fighting fire with fire, I think you will like this chapter too ;)

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters or glee but if i did, i would be on top of the world!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Brittany ran after Santana to catch up with her, a grin plastered on her delicate face. A comfortable silence filled the air as the two climbed into the car. Pulling out of the Putt-Putt parking lot Santana started to head back towards the Beach house, the two didn't say anything as Santana drove the car. Instead they kept looking over at one another, occasionally catching the other's eye, as soon as they did though they immediately averted their gaze and went back to looking anywhere else but at each other.

Brittany: _"Oh! Ice Cream, San stop the car!"_

The sudden outburst took Santana by complete surprise which became evident to Brittany when Santana had to yank the steering wheel to the left in order to get it back on the road. _"Geez Britt don't scare me like that!" "Sorry, I just saw it and well I wanted some."_ Brittany simply stated as Santana looked over at her to give her a disapproving look, all she saw was Brittany cheesing with the biggest grin on her face, looking so freaking adorable. Santana just rolled her eyes as Brittany started to clap her hands enthusiastically when Santana pulled the car over at the roadside Dairy Queen that was situated on the island.

Getting their ice cream cones, Santana with vanilla and Brittany with chocolate, the two girls walked out on the small pier that extended just out far enough over the ocean. Neither one was saying anything as they gazed out into the open water in front of them.

Brittany: _"Wow, this is so pretty. I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful sunset before._ "

Santana: _"I know what you mean."_

Santana looked over at Brittany; she was still enjoying her ice cream only she had managed to get some on the side of her check which she didn't seem to know about.

"_Britt, you got a little bit of…"_ Santana said pointing at her own face to hopefully relay the message across to the other girl. But being Brittany, she tried to get the excess of ice cream off by wiping the opposite side of her face which the little brownish dot was on. Santana smirking to herself reached her hand up and wiped the spot off with her thumb. At the moment Santana's hand touched the side of Brittany's face, both sets of eyes instantly connected; Brittany watched as Santana retracted her hand and brought her thumb to her lips sucking the sweetness off. Brittany was mesmerized by this action, even though Santana had no idea what she had done. It didn't take long for her to realize though by the intense gaze in Brittany's eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brittany's hand reaching up towards her face, oh, oh, this could be it she thought excitedly. Did I really just think that? I swear I have issues; her mind went blank as Brittany's hand cupped her face. Santana touched her hand to cover Brittany's _"What, do I have some on my face?"_ Santana asked slowly removing Brittany's hand quickly turning around and heading to the car. Brittany just stood there. What da hell! _"What? No…uh…where are you going?"_ she asked to the retreating form with a frown on her face. _"Let's get back to the house Britt-Britt; I want to watch a movie or something."_ Brittany hung her head as she followed Santana like a sad little panda.

The short drive back to the beach house was relatively quiet except for the low music playing through the speakers. Brittany was gazing out her window thinking things over in her head. Brittany was so sure that after that little game of putt-putt that they had played earlier that Santana had given her the go ahead signal, the ok I finally see the light let's get this thing moving kind of thing. But then at Dairy Queen on the pier, what was that? Why did she walk away? The moment was so tender and picture perfect, did I do something wrong?

"_So what movie do you want to watch Britt_?" Santana asked as the girls pulled into the carport under the house and started heading up the stairs into their half of the house.

Brittany: _"Uh, I don't know what do you have?"_

Santana: _"Well, I brought some of our favorites like The Lion King, Footloose, The Notebook, and Pirates of the Caribbean."_

Brittany: _"Oh, let's do pirates since we are right by the sea!"_

"_Haha, I thought you might say that."_ Santana said as she pulled out the movie and started to set it up in the player. Brittany had curled up on the couch and was waiting for Santana to join her.

About two hours later the credits had just started to roll, Santana looked over at Brittany, _"Just as good as last time." "Yea, definitely, that Johnny Depp, bow chica wow wow" _said Brittany as she winked at Santana. The two girls shared a laugh,… hmm now seems like the perfect time to see if I can torture her some more thought Santana. Earlier was just too easy, yea in that moment a lot could have happened but no, Santana was not going to let Brittany win this game! Not yet at least, she wanted to try out a few more tricks she had planned up her sleeve. At least she knew Brittany was willing, that was a plus. It took everything in her being to walk away and then to see Britt's pout, god that just about killed her. It will all be worth it in the end thought Santana and it will be fun too.

Santana scooted closer to Brittany, deciding to proceed with their little game, whether Brittany had any idea about it or not. Sensing the close proximity Brittany immediately gazed over to her right to look at Santana.

Santana: _"I was just thinking, you remember that game all the kids used to play back in the day? The one where they would try to make the other one nervous?"_

Brittany: _"Uh, no?"_

Santana: _"I was just remembering how I could always win that game, it was where one person would place their hand on the other person's leg_ (Santana reached out her hand and placed it gently on Brittany's knee, to emphasize her point) _and then they would slowly move it up the other person's leg, until the other person gave in and said they were nervous. "_

"_U…uh… oh... haha gotcha. Yea that was always fun."_ Brittany said swallowing hard as she realized where this conversation could go. Just then Santana's hand slid painfully slowly up her leg_. "Are you nervous yet, Britt?"_ Brittany just barely shook her head no, her eyes not once leaving Santana's. Brittany's heart rate had picked up significantly, and the thoughts racing through her mind were holy sweet mother of pearl, where is this coming from? I thought she turned me down earlier now this? Brittany let her gaze go over Santana's features where she saw a small evil grin on her face. She is making this into a game! That little!...So she wants a game eh? I can give her a game!

Santana's hand slid up further reaching Brittany's mid-thigh…_"How about now?" _Santana asked. Brittany thought for a moment before letting out a weak _"yes."_ After hearing the squeak of an answer Santana removed her hand and leaned a little bit away from the other girl. She was about to get up and put the movie away, satisfied that she had thoroughly turned Brittany on, when Brittany's hand reached out and stilled her upward motions. _"I thought it was my turn…I think I will win, I let you go pretty far."_ Brittany said as Santana slowly sat back down into the couch. _"Ha, we will see"_ came Santana's reply as she took in a deep breath to steady herself for what was about to come. Brittany placed her hand on Santana's knee, _"Are you nervous?" "Nope"_ Santana said as she shook her head and smiled. Brittany slowly moved her hand up, coming to rest at the point where Brittany had given in. _"How about now?"_ Santana simply shook her head no; she was half expecting Britt to stop seeing as she couldn't handle Santana going any further. Much to her surprise however, Brittany's hand continued further, it came to a stop just between her mid-thigh and where Brittany's hand could not possibly go any higher.

Santana was beyond turned on at this point with wetness soaking her barely there underwear, she could have sworn that Brittany could feel the heat emanating from her core. Santana couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany's hand and when she felt warm breath tickle over her ear, her eyes immediately closed on their own accord. _"Are you nervous now?" _Brittany whispered. Santana was trying to focus on her breathing and finding her voice to answer Brittany, when neither could be done she shook her head no once more. Santana Lopez was the champion of this game and even though she had already won she was curious to see how far Brittany would go.

Upon seeing the side to side motion of Santana's head Brittany boldly took her hand off of Santana's thigh and placed it right in between her legs, cupping Santana's core. Santana's eyes shot open as she let out a loud gasp. Brittany leaned into Santana's ear again _"I think, technically I win, because you are clearly nervous."_ She whispered. And with that Brittany jumped up off the couch and went upstairs to the kitchenette to grab some grapes not even glancing back once at Santana. Who simply just sat there with her jaw hanging wide open, breathing rapidly, and in need of changing her pants and underwear because the wetness had soaked through both layers. _"Well, shit"_ was the lone response that left the brunette's mouth as she slowly got up off the couch to go take a nice cold shower. I have to think of a way to get her back, like damn, I am playing with the master here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so what did you all think? Reviews please and thank you...maybe...if you want to...no pressure or anything ;) haha Ok so the question I wanted to ask you is that I am running out of ways for these two to tease each other! I know crazy but I was hoping you all could help me out? I was thinking possibly one more chapter of some good teasing before they finally give in because I know that's what you all are waiting for. I know I am :) So anyway, If you all feel like giving out ideas that would be great, obviously I would give credit to whom ever the idea I get from in the next chapter :) You don't have to but I know you all are just as creative as me and I thought this might be alittle fun too, so if you want too, leave me a review with your idea or something :) Thanks everyone and thank you all again for all the supoort you guys make me want to keep going with this story and soo many others. :) talk to you later!


	8. What's the Skinny?

**A/N: **First off, holy crap I am sorry for making you wait sooooo long for this update! Please feel free to take me out back and smack me silly! Don't kill me though at least not until this story is complete then you can if you fill the need haha! So I know it has been forever and really, truly I am so very sorry. I experienced my first batch of writer's block and man does it suck! You all are amazing though! Your ideas blew me away! Thank you sooo much for giving me sooo many great ideas! Now in this chapter I didn't use any however, the next chapter I will be using one and well you will see which one. I already have that chapter planned out :) So once again thank you soooo much for your patience and continued dedication to reading my story it makes my day to see the favorites, alerts and especially the reviews!

**brittanalover1: **Hi! Thanks for your review! I am so glad you love this story :) Haha and I love your idea! alocohol can be the key to all kinds of dirty things lol!

**Crystal: **Thank you sooo much for review and ideas! I think you will like this chapter, re-reading your review I realized it has a small spin on one of your ideas...kinda, sorta haha. Let me know what ya think :)

**S:** HI! sorry it took me sooo long :( I hope you didn't die from the suspense because I would love for you to review again ;) oh and the suspense may kill you on this chapter, just a warning ;) I will try to make the wait as long though :) P.s. next chapter will have a small spin on one of your ideas...

**SanBClause: **I don't know who you are but I LOVE your reviews hahaha! I know you were waiting like crazy for this update too, sorry it took me forever :( I hope this makes up for it. I'm glad you love my version of brittany and your absolutely right! Britt is having too much fun with this game so she isnt ready to give in just yet. Soon though :) Thank you soo much for your ideas too, very "wanky" ;)

**onebratsis:** Haha glad you think so, thanks for reviewing!

**Jac:** Hey! Thanks for the love! I am glad you love the story :)

**iamirreplazable:** Haha! Thanks! I think you will like this one too!

**owg: **Haha you are completly right, I had the hardest time trying to figure out what I should do next, I think I got it though. Thank you for your ideas! You def got my creative juices flowing again :)

**anonymous:** Thanks for the review!

**Peaceagent15:** Hi! Sorry you had to wait soooo long. Things are about to get steamy, just wait alittle longer ;) thanks for the review!

**crazyfornaya: **Bahaha! Your reviews always make me smile! no worries Britt and San will be getting together quite soon :) Hope the wait wasn't that crazy, I knw it was but I hope the chapter makes up for it :)

**kurly123:** Hey! glad you deded to review again :) A girl can never have too many! I am glad you are digging the story! I think you will most def like this chapter and the next one ;)

**LunarMiko07:** It will happen sooner than you think ;) Thanks for the review!

**dsafjlkdf: **Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the review though! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Liz: **Sorry it took so long to update :( I love your ideas though! Thank you soooo much for reviewing :)

**cybilsadie:** BAHAHA you crack me up! here is some more for you ;)

**Breakdown6: **HAHA sorry to torture you, I don't mean too ;) Seriously though! Your ideas like wow you actually did that, I think I would have died, if that were to happen to me. Thanks for your ideas and the review! You made me laugh out loud! No joke :)

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own these awesome characters, the story though totally my idea and totally wish it could have been my beach trip ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The cold shower had done nothing for Santana. Her mind was still reeling from what had just occurred on that couch a few moments before. She obviously had no doubts in her mind what Brittany's intentions were anymore. Instead Santana's thoughts were consumed with what her next move should be. Brittany was a master at this little game that had developed between the two of them but she was also playing dirty. Seriously though, touching me at my core? She had to have felt the heat seeping through my jeans, talk about a bold move! _"How can I even top that?" _Santana asked herself in the mirror after having just stepped out of the shower.

At that moment Santana heard the door to the porch open and shut, _"Brittany?" _Santana called out. Silence. _"Britt?"_ Santana called a little louder but was met with the same eerie silence that had filled the air before. Wondering who had just entered or exited the house, Santana decided to investigate. Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body snugly, she slowly moved to the bathroom door and twisted the knob. the door moaned loudly in protest at the slow pull from Santana's hand to open it. Santana peered out into the living room, upon seeing no one occupying the space she opened the door further and tiptoed into the living area. She was doing her best to be quiet because after the little, no scratch that huge/ridiculous moment on the couch, she didn't necessarily want to run into Brittany only wearing a towel. Brittany was already playing dirty there was no need to make it easier for her. Santana tiptoed over to the nearest window and looked through the blinds. The only thing Santana managed to see was a flash of blond curls heading down the porch stairs….where is she going at this time of night? Santana made a dash to the second porch in her parents' bedroom up the stairs. She was happy no one else was in the house because well as she was running up the stairs taking the two at a time she tripped and fell flat on her face. The towel slid down and was barely covering her ass at the moment. Oh wow, I would do that…she thought, grabbing the towel and wrapping it snugly around her frame once again she continued on her trek to her destination.

Reaching the porch door, she took the same approach in opening the door as she had done with the bathroom door. She grabbed the knob and turned it slowly, she began to lightly pull on the door but the damn thing wouldn't budge. Pulling on the handle a little harder the door still would not open! What the hell? Is the world against me spying on her or something! Giving the door a good yank it finally opened with a loud POP! Followed by the same moaning coming from the hinges. Santana stilled her movements instantly in hopes that if Britt had heard the door she would turn around and see nothing. _"Like seriously? Does nobody use WD-40 anymore?" _whispering to herself, she continued to open the door fully after waiting a few moments; she lightly padded her way out onto the deck.

It was close to midnight and the beach was deserted. If it wasn't for the moon shining brightly from above and flooding the beach with the littlest amount of light possible Santana would not have been able to see a thing. However, there was just enough light coming down from above and reflecting off the ever moving water that Santana was able to make out a silhouette of a person walking down to the beach. She knew who the silhouette belonged to, a devious blonde haired beauty, but what she wasn't sure of was why the other girl was headed towards the water at this time of night. Clutching her towel tighter around her body, she edged closer to the railing to see if she could get a better view of what her friend was up to.

Peering over the hand rail, Santana watched as Brittany walked closer to the water, when she was about 50 feet from the edge of the ocean, Brittany appeared to look all around her even gazing back up to the house, as if to see if anyone was watching her. Santana had to duck down behind a nearby chair so that her own silhouette would not give her away.

Brittany had seen the abrupt movement though from the 2nd floor balcony. Not much of a spy thought Brittany, smiling to herself, but at least she is right where I want her.

Brittany had gone up the stairs after her bold move on the couch; she needed to cool off herself to say the least. She had no idea when her balls had decided to drop, like seriously where did that move even come from? Going up the stairs smirking to herself she had no clue except that it felt appropriate at that moment to up the ante and she had to admit, she had never been more turned on in her life. Walking away was probably the hardest thing she had ever done but it was just too much fun to not keep the game going. Santana did have her questioning if she had made a mistake or something when they were getting ice cream. So she deserved the torture!

Reaching the kitchen Brittany opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, hearing the shower turn on from downstairs she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Guess I am not the only one who was turned on she thought, I successfully blew her mind…smirking to herself and lightly shaking her head, Brittany could not believe that this flirtation between them had turned into a game. All she knew was that she liked it and so far she was in the lead and could not, no scratch that, she did not want to give Santana the chance to get ahead and succeed in making her give in first! She had been pushing long and hard for something to happen and now that the ball was finally starting to roll, she wanted nothing more than to hear Santana asking Brittany for her to hold her hand, to cuddle with her, or for a … kiss. Nope this was her evil plan to make Santana give in first and in order to do that she had to stay one step ahead of her. Hmmm…I wonder how…Brittany pondered as she looked towards the window and the moonlight peeping through the shades. Like a light bulb going off, she excitedly looked to the digital clock on the microwave, blinking 12:36am…wow when did it get so late she wondered. Forgetting the question a smile slowly started to grow across her face. Time to put this plan into action….Brittany walked back to the stairs and slowly descended them in hopes to not alert Santana to her presence, not like she would hear her anyway being in the shower and all but it was just more fun to pretend like she was a spy!

Sitting on the bottom stair, Brittany began her waiting game; she sat there until she heard the shower finally cut off, waiting another 2-3 minutes she decided to make her move. Walking a little more heavily footed, this time hoping to make the floor creak as she moved across it, she opened and shut the porch door a little too loudly. Perfect she thought, walking slowly down to the beach she wasn't exactly sure if Santana would do what she wanted but after the couch she had a feeling she might. Almost reaching the edge of the water Brittany looked all around her checking to make sure the coast was clear then glanced back towards the house where she saw that indeed Santana had done exactly what she had hoped for. I am such a better spy thought Brittany. Glancing back out to the water she started to take her clothes off.

No way thought Santana,…this is not happening….ouch! Santana let out a whimper as she ditched the cover behind the chair and scrambled to get closer to the railing again for a better view, she stubbed her big toe. Looking back through the railings she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Brittany was out on the beach and was currently shedding all of her clothes. Santana watched as she folded each piece of clothing and placed them in a neat pile on the beach far from the water's edge. Brittany then waded into the water, once she got deep enough she took a dive into the deeper water. Santana watched/drooled as she saw Brittany resurface after a moment and flip her hair back. Kill me now thought Santana…Ugh, why don't I have the guts to go down there and join her…it would be perfect. Santana continued to dream about skinny dipping with Brittany in the cool ocean water….

"Ehm…San?" Brittany asked quietly with a smirk gracing her lips yet again. Santana jumped to her feet completely forgetting where she had been and what she had been doing, she had gotten so entranced with her dream that she had missed when Brittany had gotten re-dressed and headed back towards the house! Time was frozen for a brief moment as Santana began to regain her focus and the first thing she realized was that she was currently standing in front of Brittany completely naked. Looking to her feet she saw the crumpled material lying at her feet. Quickly bending down to pick it back up and wrapping it around her body, Santana then brushed past Brittany, but was immediately stopped by bumping into and outstretched arm coming from the person standing directly across from her. She looked down at the arm preventing her from running away.

The next thing Santana knew Brittany had lightly pushed her shoulder turning her body so that her back was now flush with the porch wall. Both of Brittany's arms at her sides and her body pressing against hers' Santana realized she was trapped. Santana's breathing quickened within seconds and she immediately needed another cold shower. Brittany looked at the state that she had Santana in, her mouth was slightly open, she was panting slightly and her eyes were closed. "Where were you running to Santana?" Brittany asked right against her ear, sending shivers running up and down Santana's spine. Trying to remember to breathe Santana puffed out an incoherent response. Brittany smirked and leaned into to whisper the question once more to Santana, Santana let her head fall back onto the side of the house as she once again felt the hot breath tickle the outside of her ear. Breathe….Breathe… she instantly let out a gasp she had been holding in when she felt cool air trailing down from her ear, down her long slender neck, then it proceeded to go down the front of her chest and blow lightly across the tops of her breasts. She chanced a peek to see the cause of the air although she already had a feeling of what the cause was. What she saw did not surprise her; it did take her breath away once again though, causing her breathing to become erratic. This did not go unnoticed by Brittany, repeating the process of blowing cool air she back tracked up her path. Brittany also placed her fingers on the outside of Santana's thigh and as she blew cool air back up her path she also trailed her fingers lightly up Santana's thigh. Bunching the towel up as her hand travelled further it then rested on her bare hip as Brittany whispered once again into Santana's ear. "Seems like someone likes what I am doing..." Santana could only nod, Brittany looked to the quivering Latina as she lightly stroked the bare skin on Santana's hip, "Open your eyes Santana" Santana quietly obeyed the almost silent request and the two looked eyes. The two continued to stare at each other for a moment. Brittany was the first to break contact leaning in to whisper once again, "Tell me you don't want this, tell me you want me to stop." Santana could only shake her head from side to side, indicating that she didn't want Brittany to stop. Brittany smirked against the Latina's ear, "Tell me what you want Santana…" The two locked eyes again, staring one another down. Santana started to lean forward, their noses grazing one another as their lips got closer. Their lips were a mere whisper away from touching and giving in to this ridiculous game they had been playing.

*SMACK*

Both girls whipped their heads away from each other, towards the direction of the noise. Realizing the door leading from the carport had just closed Santana broke free from Brittany and ran down the stairs, brushing past her parents who had just returned home from their night out. Brittany slowly followed, keeping her pace calm and nodding at Santana's parents as she followed Santana into their room and shut the door. Both of Santana's parents looked at each with questioning looks but deciding to ignore their obvious questions they simply shrugged it off and went up the stairs to their own room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I know I kinda did it again with a cliffhanger...I'm sorry? You know you love it ;) it's like a sweet kind of torture haha. Seriously though I plan to have the next chapter out within the week as long as life decides to keep calm. Now I know you all saw the most recent glee! What didja think? I died on the inside, I couldn't do any fangirl squeling because well then my parents would have looked at me wierd and might start questioning me...yea I dont need that just yet haha but I thought it was just so them and Santana's face like I give serious props to Naya Rivera on that scene. Both of them sold it! Anyway that's just me...I hope you enjoy my latest addition :) Leave me some love if you want too, you know...how is everyone? anything exciting happening in your life? Seriously what did you think of the scene? lol Okay, Ill talk to you all later and I know I say this wayyyy tooo much but seriously THANK YOUUUUU!


	9. Regrets

Chapter 8

Looking all around the room Brittany did not see where Santana had fled too, until she saw a sliver of light coming from the bottom of the bathroom door. Letting out a breath she tried to decipher what her next move should be, she wanted to desperately swing that bathroom door wide open and continue right where they left off. She wanted to finally kiss the one person she had been daydreaming and pursuing for the past three years. Not hearing anything coming from the bathroom, Brittany turned around and walked out of their bedroom, deciding to give the Latina a little space to comprehend what just transpired between the two and the possibility of almost getting caught. Brittany once again walked out of the house and lay down on the hammock to think things over. They were so damn close! Is the damned universe against her or something?

Lying on her back with an arm over her eyes, she let out a breath, "_One Kiss is that too much to ask for?" _

"_Not really…"_

Brittany sat up and looked to her left; there standing in a tank top and sweatpants was the one person who had consumed her thoughts as of late, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"_What are you doing out here? I thought I heard you come back into the bedroom but when I came out of the bathroom, you were gone."_

"_Trying to clear my head I guess."_

"_Let's go to bed Britt, It's too late to be thinking about stuff."_

Nodding her head in agreement Brittany got up and followed Santana back to their room, shutting the door behind them, each girl climbed into their separate beds. Staring up at the ceiling Brittany's mind just would not shut up, this was not how she thought tonight would end! She kept playing the scene that had occurred on that balcony over and over again. Deep in her thoughts she didn't even hear the rustling in the bed just next to her, however when she felt cool air hit her right side, her thoughts immediately left. The only thought replacing all of them was what was Santana doing in her bed? Holy shit she is in my bed!

"_I was cold…" _was the only explanation given for why she had decided to move beds. Brittany could only nod her head. Come on Brittany get it together, not even an hour ago you were pining her up against the porch wall, why so shy now? What is going on?

Brittany was frozen, she couldn't think straight at all, she was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, with just the right amount of light coming into the their room from the moon outside, Brittany was mesmerized. No longer was she in control, her heart was beating a mile a minute as she gazed into those deep brown eyes.

"_You are so beautiful" _

The look on Santana's face was one of shock, which immediately turned into happiness, love and desires all rolled into one. Brittany hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it was out before she had a chance to stop it.

Santana's hand came up to Brittany's face, silently asking for her to turn on her side, as both girls were laying in the bed facing each other. Santana's hand ghosted over Brittany's cheek and down to her neck. She lightly ghosted her thumb over Brittany's bottom lip. Slowly Santana leaned in, wanting to feel Brittany's lips against hers. She couldn't stop herself anymore. It had come to this one moment, the moment that both girls had secretly been waiting for over three years now.

Brittany saw Santana drawing closer and closed her eyes as she felt the Latina's hot breath clash with her own. Their lips touched, just barely, but the electric shock that occurred right as their lips met shocked both girls and Santana drew away immediately. Brittany's eyes opened almost as soon as she lost the feeling of Santana's lips on her own. She searched the Latina's brown orbs for answers as to why she withdrew so suddenly. Santana's eyes were laced with uncertainty; smiling lightly and Britt leaned forward, closing the small amount of distance by placing her hand on Santana's neck and drawing her closer. Their lips met once more, Brittany grazing their lips together with just a little more vigor than their first kiss. Brittany could tell Santana was still uncertain but refused to pull back just yet. A few moments passed and still Santana had yet to kiss her back, growing disheartened and uncertain herself she began to pull back, doubt and fear consuming her thoughts. Just as she did though, it was like something clicked in Santana and she kissed Brittany with their most passionate kiss yet.

Their lips continued to move against one another, savoring every second of it. Brittany was the first to pull away after a few moments, in desperate need of oxygen. Both girls looked into each other's eyes panting slightly from their fevered kiss.

"_Guess you got what you asked for" _whispered Santana with a sly smirk on her face.

"_I got a lot more than that"_ Brittany whispered back as she leaned in to kiss Santana once more, her hand resting on Santana's hip, pulling her closer. The two girls continued kissing for a few more moments before Santana pulled away reluctantly. _"Let's go to sleep Britt." _ Pecking her lips one last time, Santana rolled over onto her other side, pushing her back into Brittany. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's slim waist an pulled her flush against her while nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck. Letting out a sigh, Brittany smiled as she kissed the Latina's shoulder. _"Took ya long enough" _whispered the blonde. _"Oh hush, how was I supposed to know for sure you liked me?" "You cannot tell me you never picked up on all the hints I was dropping. I mean come on! I squeezed your boob the other night in the hotel!" _Santana turned around in the blondes hold, laying flat on her back. _"You were awake for that! You jerk! Do you know how hard it was for me to keep from moaning out loud!" "An do you know how hard it was for me to keep from laughing my ass off when you slapped my hand away? I was starting to wonder how far you were going to let me get." _Santana lightly pushed Brittany away, not able to believe that Brittany was awake during the hand torture that happened a few days prior. Like really? Both girls couldn't contain their laughter _"Oh stop it, you can't be mad at me. I was just trying to get you to realize your feelings for me." _ Brittany said through her laughing fit as she once again wrapped her arm around Santana and pulled her close. _"How did you know, was I that obvious?" _ _"Eh, just a little bit, I kinda figured it out when I had you moaning against the wall when we were dancing." "Evil, that was just pure evil!" _ Finally, after a few more moments of giggling to one another, silence enveloped them and eventually their breathing evened out and the two girls fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Blinking slowly, willing the blinding white light to go away or at least be turned down a few notches. Whoever invented this thing called morning should have made the Sun a little less bright, I mean it would make waking up a more pleasurable experience, thought Brittany. Keeping her eyes shut for a few more moments, putting off getting out of her comfy bed, Brittany let out a sigh.

Furrowing her eye brows she began to take into account that there was a strange feeling of something warm along her right side and "Ughhh…" she let out a small groan when she felt the all too familiar tingling sensation coursing up her right arm telling her it was still asleep and there was a slight weight pinning her arm to the bed, the cause of the tingling sensation. What the hell? It suddenly dawned on her that she was not alone in her bed. Forcing her eyes open but shutting them quickly because of the sun she tried creaking one eye open to see who this person was. Black hair….long black hair…Santana? No freaking way! Within seconds of recognizing the sleeping beauty memories of just hours before came flooding back. They had kissed! Holy shit they had kissed and it was….breathtaking.

Brittany lay on her back with a smile that stretched from ear to ear as she remembered every second of the kiss. Her blissful memories were short lived however as the tingling in her arm became unbearable. Slowly disentangling herself from the sleeping Latina, she sat up slowly, breathing a sigh of relief as Santana continued to sleep soundlessly. Brittany got up and started to shake her arm out on the way to the bathroom, praying that this freaking feeling would hurry up and dissipate.

After freshening up a bit with her arm back to normal, Brittany glanced at the clock on the sink, 9:30; surprisingly she wasn't tired at all considering her adventurous night. Walking back out into the bedroom she looked over the still sleeping figure in her bed, she looked so peaceful; she didn't want to disturb her.

Glancing out the window, she saw what looked to be a gorgeous morning and she had the sudden urge to go for a run. Running was one of Brittany's favorite pastimes, aside from dancing. Dancing was by far her all-time favorite! Dancing and running made her feel free and allowed for all her thoughts to escape her. Seeing her sneakers in the corner of the bedroom that was all she needed on deciding to go for a run or not. She grabbed everything she needed, her sneakers, shorts, a tank top, and a hat, she changed real quick making sure to stay quite as to not wake her sleeping beauty. Grabbing her iPod on the way out to the porch she did a little stretch and off she went.

~~~~ Moments later ~~~~

Feeling a shiver run up her spine, Santana pulled the covers up over her shoulders while letting out a yawn and stretching into her pillow. She was feeling amazing, she can't remember ever sleeping as soundly as she did the night before. Peaking one eye open to glance at the digital clock but furrowing her eye brow when she saw the other side of the bedroom….and an empty bed. That is her bed…that means that I am in Brittany's….just as the memories had resurfaced for Brittany a few moments earlier they also flooded Santana's mind. Permanently burning the memory of kissing Brittany into her mind making sure she would never forget again. Smiling into the pillow Santana stretched once more and rolled over onto her back looking to the other side of the bed. Empty? Running her hand along the thin….cold fabric? They aren't even slightly warm; they would be kind of warm if she just got up to use the bathroom right? What the hell?

Wracking her brain trying to remember the night before, they had kissed she was sure of it. An she was also certain that she had fallen asleep in the other girl's arms. So why was she not here?

A sinking feeling began to take over her stomach….She regretted it…Bu…Bu...But then why had Brittany been pushing so hard, constantly flirting…their little game? If she didn't regret it she would be laying right next to her RIGHT!

Oh my God, How could I be so stupid? She ran away….but the kiss…it was so…so perfect! Sh…Sh…She should still be here if she didn't regret it. I've lost her…I've lost my best friend.

As this last thought passed through her mind, a single tear rolled down her cheek; followed by silent sobs that began wracking through her body.


	10. Movies

**A/N: Hello? Is any one still out there? I know, I have not updated in gosh, it's been forever! I am so sorry for that I really am! I have no excuse except to say that life got in the way. Silly life, ha! BUT! If anyone is still out there and hoping that I have updated I have a surprise for you! TWO, count'em TWO new chapters! I know it should be more like 80 with how long I have been gone. Again, sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me? If I beg? I'll put more begging at the end :) I hope you enjoy. I finished this pretty quick so if there any mistakes. im again sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I am claiming to not own anything in this chapter and the previous one!Glee is a pretty sweet show, can I have it? Maybe?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Several minutes had passed and Santana's breathing had finally started to calm down. The thought of losing Brittany consumed her mind and broke her heart. Growing up Santana had never had very many friends until the bubbly blonde had waltzed into her life. Since that first day the two had been inseparable. Santana couldn't even fathom her life without Brittany. Yet, here she was lying in an empty bed…she had lost the one person she cared for most in this world. An to top it all off they were stuck on this damn vacation for another three days. How could she even look Brittany in the eye? These next three days are going to suck. Do we talk about it? Or do we just pretend it didn't even happen?

Santana wiped her face of the evidence that she had been crying, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face she studied the person starring back at her. "You have really screwed up this time. You're going to have to be strong. You can't let her see that you are upset." Grabbing the towel to her left she dried her face off and made her way upstairs. She needed coffee. Period.

Approaching the top of the stairs, Santana allowed for a sad smile to grace her face as she saw her mom cooking breakfast for everyone. Strong face, Santana.

"_Good Morning, Sweetie" "Morning." _Santana made a bee line for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, mixing just the right amount of creamer and sugar. Walking over to the island she plopped herself down onto a stool and set her coffee on the countertop.

Maria watched her daughter carefully, she knew something was bothering Santana by the way she was starring deeply into her coffee and stirring the spoon around her cup without any purpose other than to stir it.

"_Where's Brittany, Mija?"_

Santana glanced towards her mother and gave an unknowing shrug than glanced back towards her mug.

"_Is everything okay, sweetheart?"_

As Santana looked up once more and was about to give some sort of response both women's heads turned towards the sound of the porch door opening and closing from the lower level. Santana's heart started pounding in her chest as she realized the one and only person she particularly did not want to see at the moment was making their way up the stairs.

"_Good Morning, Brittany."_

"_Good Morning, Mrs. Lopez."_

"_Where did you get off to so early this morning?"_

"_Oh, I went for a run. I couldn't pass up the chance with the weather being as nice as it is. Made it all the way to the pier and then walked back."_

"_Wow, that's like three miles isn't it?"_

"_Ha, just under I think." _Brittany said with a smile. _"Hey, San." _

"_Hey." _Santana replied without looking up from her coffee.

Weird…._"Well I'm gonna go take a quick shower before I eat. I'll be back in a few."_

"_Okay dear."_

Santana still hadn't even looked at her as Brittany made her way down the stairs and towards their bathroom. She doesn't regret kissing me does she? What the hell? Alright first order of business today….talk to Santana!

~~~10 minutes later ~~~~

Brittany hopped out of the shower and changed into something comfortable. Heading back upstairs to grab something to eat she was expecting to see the Latina where she left her. The only Latina she did see however was Mrs. Lopez.

"_Where did San go Mrs. Lopez?" _Brittany asked while gathering some grapes and placing them on her plate.

"_She mentioned that she was going to head into the little town and do a bit of shopping on her own today." _Mrs. Lopez said non-chantly.

Brittany looked at her perplexed, why did she just get up and leave like that? She gathered a few pieces of bacon and some of the scrambled eggs that were left over before heading out onto the porch to eat and think things through….I just don't understand, she kissed me back!

It was now six o'clock in the afternoon and still Santana hadn't come back from her shopping adventure. According Mrs. Lopez she had said she would be back in time for dinner, which was almost done cooking. Brittany had been trying to distract herself all day but it was slowly starting to drive her insane that she hadn't talked with Santana all day.

Lying in her bed reading a book to try and distract her thoughts, she heard the door from the car port finally open. In walked Santana….with no bags?

"_I thought you went shopping?"_

"_I did, just uh….didn't see anything I liked."_

"_Right…why didn't you want me to come along?"_

"_Listen Britt, I'm pretty tired and hungry…let's go get dinner ok?"_

With a nod of her head the two girls made their way up for dinner. They both took their seats at the dining room table and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Lopez to join them. After the two adults took their seats an awkward silence filled the room.

The two eldest Lopez's could sense the tension in the room, observing the scene in front of them, they were curious as to why Santana was avoiding the insistent stare of Brittany? Something is obviously wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez looked across to each other and when Mrs. Lopez winked at her husband he knew she had an idea to ease the tension.

"_Santana, why don't you and Brittany take in a movie tonight? You were telling me earlier how you wanted to see that new movie that just came out. Something about war? The one with Reese Witherspoon and those two hunky men."_

Santana's eyes were just about bugging out of her head at the suggestion her mother had just made. She had been doing such a great job of avoiding Brittany today she really did not think she could handle a trip to the movie theater with her.

"_Oh please San! Can we go?" _urged Brittany_._

Santana looked to the pleading girl, biggest mistake she could ever do if she wanted to avoid this predicament. But as soon as she saw the girl with her most adorable puppy dog face she didn't even think before she was nodding in agreement and being the cause for the beautiful smile on the other girl's face.

Shit.

An awkward end to dinner and a quick glance in the local newspaper for show times, the two girls were in the car headed to the only theater on the island.

The car ride was unbearable for both girls. Neither of which could think of something to talk about. When Santana turned on the radio to fill the empty silence both girls let out a small sigh of relief.

Ridiculous is the only word that Brittany could describe this current situation. They were going to talk about this before the night was over! Just as Brittany was about to jump down Santana's throat for ignoring her, Santana pulled the car into the movie theater parking lot.

Purchasing the tickets and popcorn, the girls made their way into the theater and found two empty seats towards the back as the opening credits began to roll.

The movie had probably been going for about fifteen minutes and Santana was having a hard time focusing on what was even going on. Somehow she had ended up holding the popcorn and it seemed like every time she went to grab a few kernels so did Brittany. Their fingers would brush against the others and Santana would pull her hand back almost immediately.

She couldn't take it anymore she needed some air, she couldn't handle being this close to the girl who had captured her heart and then stomped on it. Then like stomping on her heart this morning wasn't enough she has the nerve to act like nothing even happened!

Shoving the popcorn into Brittany's lap she got up from her seat and headed towards the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom she looked around thankful to have the place to herself, not really having the need to use the restroom she went over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

Not even two seconds after placing her hands on the sink top the bathroom door opened and the one person Santana was trying to escape walked in and locked the door behind her.

What the hell? I didn't even know those doors locked!

"_What to tell me why you are avoiding me?" _Brittany asked calmly while leaning against the bathroom door.

"_I-I…I don't know what you mean Britt?"_

Shaking her head she started to walk towards the Latina. _"Yes, you do. You went shopping all by yourself and came back with nothing. You, Santana Lopez, never come back empty handed when you shop."_

Brittany had closed the distance between them and was now leaning back on the sink, next to Santana.

"_Yeah, well I guess I had a lot on my mind. You know being rejected can do that to a girl!" _Santana almost shouted as she made her way quickly to the door.

As her hand was about to turn the lock and Santana was about to make her escape a hand on her upper arm stopped her and turned her around and pushed her back until her back was flush against the door. Both of Brittany's hands were on either side of Santana's waist making it impossible for her to escape again.

"_What the hell? Why would you think I rejected you?" _Brittany asked as she stared the Latina down.

"_Yo-You…You weren't there this morning…"_

"_So I can't go for a jog in the morning because I didn't want to wake you?"_

Santana couldn't even process what to say in response before Brittany had leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Pushing her whole body into the smaller girl pinning her against the door. Santana whimpered as she felt Brittany's tongue run against her lower lip asking for entrance. She hesitantly opened her mouth granting Brittany access, their tongues touched tentatively until they both became more comfortable with this new experience.

Brittany broke away first, leaning her forehead against Santana's panting slightly. _"I could never reject you, ok? I have been wanting this for several years now and I am not about to let you get away from me." _

Santana nodded and leaned up to kiss her once more savoring every second her lips touched Brittany's.

"_Can we go finish the movie now?"_

"_Ha-ha yea, let's go."_

The two girls walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and finished the movie. Even though they couldn't remember what had happened at all because they had been too focused on making out through the rest of the film.

* * *

><p>AN: So now that you have read it. Did you like it? I really hope so. I just want to say thank you to all the reviews, alerts, and favorites I got for the last chapter. It means the world to me. I aam hoping to get the same response for these chapters too. If ya'll are still out there. It would really cheeer me up :) See while I was gone I got into a serious relationship and it ended a week ago so I'm pretty sad. But life goes on and I wanted to give all those people out there waiting for this update, well give them just that an update. I do have more bad news though I have no idea when I can update again, I am out of ideas on what to do next :( Maybe you can help? Ideas are more than welcome!

In other news, I do have an idea for a new story and should be starting that soon. :)

So to end, I hope you liked them! I am SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I love you all though! :) p.s. my tumblr is .com/blog/firefly212011 i don't have but like 8 posts, im still learning :) buuuuutttt if ya wanna talk send me something. that could be fun :) THANKS AGAIN FOR R&R


End file.
